Noche trágica
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Mutantes muriendo, ataques, reencuentros, es lo que Kitty ve cuando mutantes conocidos van a rescatarla de la mansión X...


Kitty comenzó a chillar de dolor. Sentía que su cabeza la explotaba, así como no podía controlar a sus manos que se movían de un lado a otro.

Empezó a sentir esa extraña sensación de cuando comenzaron a inyectarle sueros, la misma cuando utilizó el collar inhibidor que le hicieron usar cuando iniciaron a experimentar con ella.

—Despierta, despierta, despierta.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose y sin poder creer que estaba viendo a Bobby.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —escuchó la voz de Peter.

—Es la hora de marcharnos —Kitty estaba segura que se trataba de un sueño, así que no tardo en sumarse a la inconsciencia.

Era extraño que alguien la estuviera cargando, porque casi siempre cuando la llevaban a uno de esos cuartos, la estrujaban y prácticamente se arrastraba hasta llegar.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba cerca del estudio que una vez le perteneció al profesor. Y ahora sentía el frió de la noche, aire fresco, algo que no sentía desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Me reuniré contigo más adelante —no podía ser la voz de Peter.

Sintió el frío helado que únicamente podía ser de Bobby.

—Al fin has despertado —sintió que los ojos le escocían al ver por fin un rostro conocido. No sé quedo con las ganas y abrazo al chico.

—¿Cómo?

—La marcha mutante —contestó—, han invadido las calles. Con la distracción, la vigilancia en la casa se redujo. Perdóname Kitty por no haber venido antes por ti. Por todos.

—Era imposible —respondió—. ¿Tienes algo de agua? Me temó que no he tomado nada desde hace algún tiempo.

—Estás débil —se retiró el aguante de su mano derecha y toco su mejilla, devolviéndole algo de color a su rostro demacrado—. Te recuperarás, tenemos un escondite, donde podrás descansar pero Kitty. Te necesito con todas tus fuerzas posibles.

Se tocó el cuello.

—Te lo hemos retirado —rió—. No fue nada fácil. Su tecnología avanzó más rápido de lo que uno no podría imaginar.

—¿A dónde iremos, Bobby? ¿Cuál es tu plan? En la mansión no quedamos muchos. No hemos sabido nada de Tormenta, Logan, de nadie. Ni siquiera de Magneto.

—El ultimo rumor que surgió de Magneto fue que lo buscaron donde estaba alojado tras la batalla en Alcatraz. Y dijeron que de la nada se esfumo. De Tormenta nadie sabe nada, igual que ella, el rumor es que nos protege de diferentes formas.

—¿Cuántos somos?

—Sólo somos tres.

—¿Rogue, Ángel, Pyro, Júbilo?

—No sabemos de nadie —bajó la cabeza—, somos nosotros. Y tendremos que hacer un plan para…

Los gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron al ver que no muy lejos de la mansión comenzó a arder en llamas. Bobby tomo la mano de Kitty y está hizo uso de su poder para atravesar los edificios que estaban abandonados. Los mutantes corrían a todos lados.

Kitty se tropezó y cayó al suelo, Bobby no tardo en ayudarla a levantarse, cruzo su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, observaron a los mutantes usar sus poderes para luchar contra los centinelas que los estaban atacando.

Los mutantes seguían corriendo por su vida. Y otros estaban luchando. Los centinelas estaban cayendo, todos luchaban por la misma causa. Un centinela disparo contra ellos, sólo sintieron el roce.

—No vi eso venir —dijo Bobby, mientras seguían corriendo—. Vamos.

En el cielo veía volar los centinelas, parecían que no terminaban. Cada vez que uno caía, otro lo reemplazaba.

—Bobby, es…

Y antes de que terminara la palabra vio como Ángel caía desde el cielo. Muerto. Ante el shock de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos no se percataron de que un centinela se paró tras de ellos, apunto en su dirección pero las balas no los tocaron. Alguien los empujó y cayeron a un piso mojado.

A su alrededor no había nadie.

—¿Cómo…?

—Deben cuidarse las espaldas —escuchó la voz de una mujer—. ¿Kitty y Bobby? —ellos asintieron—. Colossus nos habló sobre ustedes. Tenemos que reunirnos con él y pelear contra las centinelas.

—Es imposible —dijo Kitty— son demasiados.

—La marcha era pacífica. No era una batalla pero los humanos han dado el primer paso, igual que como Magento lo dijo años atrás. Y nadie hizo caso —Bobby rió con ironía—, y ahora debemos luchar por sobrevivir.

—¿Quién eres?

—Me dicen Blink, es todo lo que deben saber. Ahora estamos juntos en esto. Iré por mi compañero y su amigo, pronto volveremos con ustedes.

—Iremos a luchar —dijo Bobby.

—Colossus dijo que tu amiga estaba débil —dijo antes de abrir, lo que parecía ser un portal—, debe recuperar fuerzas. Y prepararnos para la gran batalla.

* * *

 **¡Buen lunes, mutantes!**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Kitty. Así que esto fue lo que salió. Así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. Si hay alguna duda pueden preguntar con gusto =)**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
